Why Not Mee?
by Ashley Love Daya
Summary: Guys with the new story i am back...shreya came back after 2 years..read the story then u will know... How Daya Will React? Where Was Shreya? Review Guyssssssssssss plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


Hi frnds I am back with the new stories of dareya…how are u guys…hey dareya fans dareya will be back as a couple in cid on 2nd January from the sources I knew but don't know they will be back…..if u want them please comment for dareya on sony liv and sony TV page….here is a new story….plot given by geetshreyaholic…

My New Account…1st account delete hogayi ya I don't remember the password….

Why Not Me….

A man sitting and reading the files placed on his desk…..he was seeing carefully but his minds were somewhere….another guy saw this and went to him...he called him….

Guy-daya…daya...but he not answer….he placed his hand on his shoulder and jerked him…he came out from the dream world….he looked the face...Tears weald up in his eyes and hugged him tightly…tears were streaming down from his eyes continuously…..

Daya-abhi…abhi esa kyun hua mere sath…har bar mere saath hi hota hain kyun….i just hate my life…..

Abhi-daya…please maat ro….jo hona thha woh ho Gaya Na…just stop crying…..daya was crying…..all enter the bureau and sees this seen….tears weald up in their eyes….after some more minutes ACP sir came inside the bureau…..daya stop crying and stands up….

Daya-good morning sir (teary tone)….

All-good morning sir….

Acp-kya hua daya tumhe haan…..

Daya-kuch nahin sir….aankh…aankh main kuch chala Gaya…ACP was about to tell when….the bureau door open and a beautiful girl enter inside…with big determined eyes…with shoulder length hair...Looking toooo… cute….all were dumbstruck when she enter inside the bureau…specially daya…all were looking towards him and that girl…..

Daya (pov)-no it can't happen she can't come back….after 2 years…it is impossible….

Girl-Inspector **SHREYA** reporting on duty sir…all were again shock….

Daya-shreya a soft tone…shreya looked towards him and a smile came on her lips…that smile which he misses from 2 years….after some minutes of whispering…..

Acp-welcome to CID Mumbai Shreya….chalo Saab logo KO introduce karata hu….all introduce themselves and then at last daya…shreya came to him with a smile on her face….

Daya forward his hand to shake….

Daya-hello I am senior inspector daya…welcome to CID Mumbai…..

Shreya-thank u sir main aapki aur abhijeet sir ki bohot baari fan hu aur aap logo ke jaise investigate karni chahati hu… daya smiles after listening this and he remembers when his shreya also tell this words when she came to the bureau for the first time and took a beautiful place inside his heart….

Abhi-daya…daya kaha kho Gaye haan….daya came out of the trance….

Daya-kuch nahin abhi…bas aisey hi….

Abhi-yeh soch rahe ho Na tum ki tumhari shreya Peheley aake yahi boli thi Na…..

Daya-haan abhi….and a short smile came on his lips…..I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED U SHREYA…

 **I have always loved u** (Enrique Iglesias)

 **Since the beginning of time  
Since it started to rain  
Since I heard your laugh  
Since I felt your pain**

 **I was too young, you were much younger  
We were afraid of each other's hunger**

 **I have always loved you  
There's never been anyone else  
I knew you before I knew myself  
Oh my baby, I have always loved you…..**

 **Continue….**

Shreya was working like that type of his shreya….her attitude, smile, talking everything like of his shreya…..he remembers when he had proposed to her…

Flashback….

At the bureau….

Daya-shreya tum aaj free ho kya …

Shreya-haan sir kyun kuch kaam tha kya…..

Daya-haa…haan main aaj sham KO tumhe lene ayunga 7 bajey…ready rehena….

Shreya-ok sir… (Pov)-kya kehena chahte hain sir kahi aapni dill ki baat toh nahin….

Daya (pov)-aaj main tumhare samne aapne dill ke baat pura bol dunga…..

ACP sir leaves them early because no case had reported….

At the Parking….

Shreya went towards the car and open the door and shock to see a gift wrapped nicely…shreya take that gift and then a paper falls down….she opens the gift and finds a sari blue color transparent and gold works on it….it was a beautiful sari…..

Paper….

Agar tumhe yeh gift pasand aayi toh please yahi pehena…..

Yours Daya….

Shreya was shock and how beautiful is his taste…..she can't believe that how romantic is daya….she sits in her car and went to her home….

At shreya's home…

She was getting ready…she wears that sari...a small pendent with a heart shaped chain….some soft makeup…not so bold makeup…red color lipstick….at last the difficult thing to tie the dori of the blouse….she tried for 3 to 4 times but in vain….and she sits down..After sometime she feels a hands tying up her thread of the blouse she looked through the mirror….shock….and blushed…..

Shreya blushingly-sir AA…. Aap…daya was wearing a blue silky look shirt with deep black jeans… and a watch…he was looking handsome…

Daya-who kya hain Na 7:10 baj Gaye lekin tum nahin aayi toh darwaja khol ke aaya….matlab tum itni brave ho gayi ho ki darwaja khol ke rakhi thhi….shreya looked down….

Daya-aab kya aisi hi sharmati rahogi ya chalogi bhi….

Shreya-sorry sir and she about to go when daya caught her wrist…shreya looked at her wrist and his hand….

Shreya softly-sir kya kar rahe hain aap…daya smiled and pulled her towards himself…

Daya-aaj tum mujhe sir nahin bologi….shreya was shock to listen this…aaj kya kabhi bhi nahin bologi tum mujhe sir sirf daya bulaogi samjhi…..shreya was dumbstruck…..

Shreya-ma…main aapka ka naam kaise le sakti hu…..he pulled her with a jerk and she hit on his hard chest shreya blushed….

Daya put his face closer to her ears…..

Daya-jaise tum mujhe sir bolti ho…waisey hi daya bolna tum….

Shreya- Na…nahin sir...She was shivering due to his closeness…

Daya-accha nahin bologi tum toh thik hain and he walk forward and shreya walking backward…she hit the wall…daya came close to shreya…he puts his face close to her lips….suddenly she put his hand on his chest….

Shreya-daya nahin….he smiled and left her….she blushed….

Daya-chalogi bhi….

Shreya-haan…haan daya chaliye…daya smiled…..

In daya's car….

It was a full silence in the car…no one was speaking….daya break the silence…

Daya-shreya…

Shreya-hmmm….

Daya-aaj tum bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho…shreya blushed and butterflies fly inside her stomach….

Shreya-thank you Daya….daya smiled...if any word comes out from their mouth they reach the hotel…..

In the hotel….

Manager-welcome sir…welcomes mam…

Daya-hum logo ki yaha booking hain….

Manager-konsey naam sei book hain sir…..

Daya-Daya Shetty….

Manager-yes sir…raghu inlogo KO leke jao…

Raghu-g sir…sir mam aap aaiye iss taraf….he took to a beautiful poolside area…with two tables placed between the lawn…moonlight is everywhere…..candles were placed…it was a perfect candlelight dinner…..

Raghu-enjoy sir and mam….and he went away….shreya smiled her eyes were glittering….after some minutes of silence…daya spoke…

Daya-shreya upar dekho….shreya look in the sky….and then something burst and in the sky there were written… **I LOVE U SHREYA** ….Shreya was shock...daya came and hugged her from behind…shreya turned and faced him…daya leave her and sit down on his knees…he took her hand and kiss her hand….electricity coursed through her body…she shivers….

Daya-main janta hu shreya ki mainey bohot late kiya tumhe aapni dill ki baat bolne main…par aab nahin karunga…I want to tell u that…I love u shreya….i love u more than my life…will u marry me…shreya had tears….

Shreya-I love u toooo daya….yes I will marry u…daya and shreya hugged each other….they have dinner with some chit chats…daya leave shreya and went to his house with thinking of his shreya…

So, first chapter is here...so kya hua thha shreya ke saath…shreya is dead or not…read the next chapter...Kya daya shreya ek hongey yaa phir…..they will not…keep reviewing guys… good Night Guyssss… Love U All and keep Loving #DAREYA

Your

Daya's Tina…


End file.
